Revengeful Love
by tearmist
Summary: a love starts to blossom between sakura and the one who had murdered her friend as Li tries to win her back
1. Dead Tomoyo

It seemed so long waiting for him. I wonder if I should just leave it all behind me now. It seems so far away. It's like a dream... like something that never happened. I have to forget him for Raven. But why should I forget Li?? He was once my dream, my only source of happiness. But it has all changed now. Li left me behind. Why should I still hold my love for him when Raven loves me?????????? Things are changed and perhaps I should just change.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself and gazed out of the window. Cherry Blossoms have started to bloom. Petals fell on her rich long brown hair as she waited with a faraway look in her eyes. It's time soon to kill Raven......  
  
Raven was her enemy after he killed Madison with such brutality because it had turned out that Madison was spying on him. She remembered Madison's last words to her: Remember to revenge  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Raven had not known Madison at first. Madison's attractive features attracted Raven maybe. He had gone out with Madison for a time and her friend Sakura was very encouraging for them to be together. Unfortunately as soon as he saw Sakura he felt somehow different towards her. A bond, a bond without words. Days later after his first date with Madison he found out from his mother that his father had been killed by Madison's father through a dispute over business. Her mother had wanted one thing: REVENGE  
  
Raven felt he could not let himself to do such things to Madison. But things ..the ideas, his life has been changed overnight when his mother had killed herself. Raven felt a surge of hatred. Madison's family was the cause of all of this. He had lost all of his loved ones. Now she had to pay.  
  
He murdered her on their second date. What a pity that she had to die fast. He would have threatened her and tortured her. That would have had made her life more miserable and will be even better but unfortunately he wanted Sakura and to not cause any suspicions he murdered her by plunging his family sword into Madison before pushing her off into the river to die forever. Forever and ever never to return. Unfortunately, Sakura had seen this and recorded this from a far corner because she had promised Madison to film down her second date, her most joyful date with Raven.  
  
At the time, Sakura stared at Raven and stepped backwards horrified. The Video camera dropped to the floor with a crack. Sakura had stared back with tears running down her soft white cheeks her eyes full of grief and anger. She walked backwards and not noticing the cliff behind her she stepped into the air and screamed. Raven however had grabbed her and had to drag her up from the edge of the cliff. "Why Raven? Why did you kill her??? She was my only friend, the only true and loyal friend who I had? Why did you kill her?????" Sakura cried and broke down onto the floor sobbing and moaning as if she would die.  
  
" I'm sorry but her father killed my father. My mother died because of her family. She had to pay for what her family had done to me. Her family left me with no relatives.. not one .....no families...why shouldn't I kill her???????? Her family is our family's enemy. To kill her is revenge. The only thing that I could do to honour my relatives and family who had died in her family's hands.  
  
Sakura stared back and wiped her tears away...... She smiled a rueful smile. "you have to kill her just because of that? I will not accept your answer. I will leave and go to meet her in heaven. Before Raven could do anything Sakura raced to the cliff and Jumped with her eyes full to the brim with tears........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
peoples.please review on my writing. Criticise it and make more suggestions so I could make the story a better story. Second chapter is coming on its way soon.... 


	2. First date

The night seemed to drag along as Sakura stared silently.  
  
She recollected her thoughts and drifted into the love life story of hers and Raven's and how Li came back .........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Raven was walking along the school ground the day that Madison had died. Sakura had been crying hysterically and Raven tried to comfort her. Sakura pushed him away and stood up slowly. Raven was really upset and regretted about this after he had done the murder but he thought it only right to kill Madison.  
  
Raven said quietly "I'm sorry Sakura." Sakura weak from starvation and crying broke down and fainted in Raven's arms. Raven stroked her rich brown hair lovingly and slowly lifted her into his arms as he carried her step by step towards the hospital. Kids their own grade had stared at them but who cares????  
  
_ _ _  
_ _  
  
Li received a letter from Meilin who was on holiday and had seen Sakura's hysteria. She sent a letter and stated that if Li won't come back Sakura would probably die of heartbreak. Li packed up straight away and left for a plane flight right away, his feelings for Sakura would never ever change. He loved her and had exchanged tokens to make her his .........  
  
----------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sakura woke up to feel Raven's tear on her fact as she felt him bend over the bed and brushed his lips on her mouths slightly before he stood up and left the room.  
  
Sakura was surprised at this sudden show of affection. And somehow she felt strangely drawn to Raven's strange nature. Sakura slept on...  
  
----------------------------------------- ------  
  
Weeks later * . *  
_ _ _ _  
  
It was Sakura and Raven's first date. 'He's sooooo cute.' thought Sakura musingly as Raven approached with a shy grin on his face. "So... uh where do you uh want to go?" asked Raven. Sakura smiled joyfully as her heart burst with joy at the sound of Raven's voice. "Anywhere" replied Sakura and her arms slid through his arm. She felt a warm shiver down her back. This would be her first memorable date.  
  
They strolled hand in hand together as they approached the Starlight Restaurant and then Sakura froze. Li was sitting at the table with Meilin. She could hear nothing anymore but force herself to go there. Raven followed Sakura willingly and they approached the table slowly. "Hi" said Sakura. Li turned his back and greeted with a joyful face and then froze looking from Sakura to Raven.  
  
"Why are you with him?" Li demanded. "You are mine, you promised me. And anyway, why are you staying with your enemy, the one who killed Madison??? How could you!!!!????????" Li burst out in a fury leaving Sakura staring silently after him. She finally directed her gaze at Raven. "Murderer!" she screamed as the whole of the restaurant turned to look at what's happening.  
  
Sakura flung her self out of the door. Tears streaming down her face or something like that *_*   
  
Hey plz comment . thankies.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. CHALLENGE

Raven stared at Sakura with his calm hazelnut eyes... " WELL DO YOU THINK THAT IT WAS FAIR FOR MY LOVED ONES, ALL OF THEM TO BE KILLED BY ASSASSINS DIRECTED BY MADISON'S FATHER!!!!!???????? HER FAMILY TOOK AWAY MY HAPPINESS AND EVEN NOW THEY'RE ON THE LOOK FOR ME!!!"  
  
But Sakura only stared at him as if she had been smacked on the face. "how could you.. Raven I trusted you. And you betrayed my trust and I was the one all the time who betrayed her... us can be no longer.....i am no longer me... leave Raven, I shall challenge you when the time comes... Even though I have truly loved you but my loyalty to Madison will ever be and shall be it.... LEAVE!!!!!!!" The restaurant which had been buzzing with conversation remained silent as Raven left quietly without glancing back...\\  
  
"Li, I ask for your forgiveness..." murmured Sakura as she fainted . Distantly she heard the ring of a bell.. she was once again with Li. They were out in the forest talking and laughing....Madison was filming them as usual.. too bad thought Sakura that Madison was alone. Eriol had gone on a family task again. She tried to make Madison happy but she was always not it contact and had a distant look to her eyes.....  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Sakura woke up in distress and bemusement at the quietness of the place.. what happened......then.. she remembered Raven and tears flowed out of her eyes as she remembered.. Meilin entered the room.. "oh so you're awake Sakura, I just arrived her a few hours after I heard Li say that you've fainted.." The words sounded in Sakura's ears. After my revenge for Madison I would go and leave in peace she thought. " do you want more rest ?" asked Meilin. "not now, I have a battle to fight. Will you set me paper and pen so I could disclose the challenge to Raven? The only thing that I could do for Madison is ..to kill him" sighed Sakura and got out of bed.  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Raven stared at the challenge in his hand, so his end would be this but it's better to die in the hands of one whom he had loved than in the hands of the one who killed all of his family.  
  
Raven had long seen this coming but this had not stopped him dating Sakura..... Sakura was the one whom he truly loved and he decided to dated her though he had foreseen she would find out the truth and challenge him. But it was all worth it to Raven...... for he experienced a love that he never had after the death of his whole family.  
  
As Raven trailed his hand down his own sword passed down his families he had decided. Sakura shall have to win to continue her life. His life was meaningless already without her love. And anyway if she hadn't killed him the assassins would sooner or later..... and Li would take care of her ...  
  
* * * *  
* * * *  
  
Li stood at the end of the doorway should he go in ? He felt a surge of love at the thought of Sakura and somehow he found himself in the doorway knocking later inside the room. Sakura seemed not like her usual self as he greeted her. She seemed so frail and pale that he wanted to comfort her but Sakura has changed now into a cold distant self. She neither talked nor got out of bed but stared at the wall blankly for ages and normally they had to force her to eat food,  
  
This was not the Sakura he knows... She has changed and so has everyone in his life..  
  
Sakura was in bed under the bedsheets, he went over and saw the pillow. Sakura was not there. Li felf a surge of anger and fear for Sakura. "MEILIN! SAKURA'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. death and regret

Sakura stared at the ground numbly. Here was the place she had chosen. The place where Madison had shed life. Her friend.. She would have to fight Raven and then she would perhaps become an assassin herself.  
  
A distant shadow began to grow larger by the minute. It was...... Raven....  
  
* * * * *  
  
" so we're all here" whispered Raven. He lunged forward pretending to lunge the sword at her and suddenly stopped in midair as Sakura's sword entered him.  
  
Raven fell to the ground as a rush of nausea began to fill him. He slowly dragged himself up. "tell me did you ever love me?''  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura stared and turned away. She wanted to say that she still even now still loved him. " no, Raven, I've never loved you I only used you to anger Li." She replied as tears ran slowly down her cheeks. Distantly she heard a rustle of wind on grass. When she turned around Meilin was standing there. She asked softly" did you really use him like that? I thought you really loved him. And right now this minute hee staggers with blood rushing out. How could you? Are you so blind that you couldn't see he stopped to let you win? He was trying to aggravate you to kill him Sakura.. How could you ?" Meilin slapped Sakura on the face as Sakura stared after the distant shadow of Raven staggering blindly.  
  
"wait Raven!" shouted Sakura chasing after him. But Raven never answered back. He fell down and his sword hit the ground with a thud....  
  
Sakura knelt nearby sobbing.... all her friends left her, she killed Raven .... she regretted this greatly... She should perhaps die first..to be with Raven.......  
  
With this thought she crawled slowly towards Raven ......... his hands was so cold.... she took the sword that had killed Raven and plunged it inside her... She struggled to take hold of Raven's hand. " we'll never be separated again..Raven.. I truly loved you..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meilin rushed as she saw Sakura plunge the sword into herself.... "Sakura, why did you do that for ?" but Sakura only smiled and said simply." Because I love Raven and I want to be with him. Now revenge is gotten what have I to live for. Everyone even you Meilin hate me . what have I to live for but in remorse, regret and lonliness ? is it not better to just die... Listen Meilin.... look after Li ... Do not travel the same road as I have done. It is not worth it . what is dead is dead. You should not do what your mind tells you but go where you heart leads you.. don't make..t..the.sa...me.mis..ta...k..e" Sakura whispered softly as Meilin sobbed inconsolably. Sakura died cause she made her believe no one loved her. It was all her fault... Li would never forgive her but at least she could look after Li for Sakura........  
  
15 years later..  
  
Meilin married Li and of course Li knew the truth.. but he knew that even if Sakura had died, she would probably wish Meilin and him happiness.  
  
Meilin had of course told him as he arrived seeing the dead bodies and he had been so shocked that later on after he had recovered he found out that Meilin looked after him after all these 3 years of him staring blankly. She had left as soon as he had recovered but he went looking for her and found her.  
  
Raven turned out to not die and recover with Li but one day he disappeared and went searching for the key that wakens the unliving to search for Sakura but of course that is another story.  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
I would continue this story in a second episode . Rating : M15+  
  
And so look for the story this week!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
